


closet procedure

by PrincezzShell101



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is just completely done, Humor, M/M, Stiles is a silly dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	closet procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Found these 'first sentence prompts' on tumblr and decided to write one. I will write more if this goes well :)

"I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever."

Stiles groans loudly, turning his head to glare at the man beside him. "Derek. Shut up."

Derek scowls, shoulders hunched and knees buckled up together in front of him. "You shut up," he mumbles half-threateningly.

Stiles sighs, closes his eyes and counts to three. "Okay. If this is gonna work, there needs to be less talking."

"For what?" the man scoffs. "No one is going to hear us. If you haven't noticed, we're hiding in a—"

"I know! God, I  _know_. Shut  _up_."

Derek huffs, dipping his head in frustration.

"Coming out should not be this fucking difficult, Stiles. Now let me out of this damn closet."


End file.
